


Discussions of the Brotherly Kind

by DontAsaltSnails, ramblelifeaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (sorta?), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Asexuality, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Crying, Demisexual Moriarty, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jim Moriarty is dark, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Clowns, Murder plotting, No from Jim though. Jim loves his brother, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Plotting, RP, Relationship Discussions, Richard Brook is dark, Roleplay, Sexuality, Slight Sheriarty, Slight mormor, Some slight mentions of romance, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, This is an rp turned fic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Tumblr Roleplay, Twins, discussions, mentions of abuse, mentions of cannibalism, mentions of childhood, no actual romance, past transphobia, platonic, rp fic, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblelifeaway/pseuds/ramblelifeaway
Summary: What was a discussion about work between twin brothers soon became something much more sentimental as drinking occurs.*Platonic Relationship between brothers** RP fic(Jim Moriarty played by DontAsaltSnails &Richard Brook played by RambleLifeAway)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay Fic between @DontAsaltSnails & @RambleLifeAway
> 
> Please read the tags for possible triggers.  
> THIS IS **NOT** INCEST. 
> 
> A bit about @RambleLifeAway's Richard Brook:  
> Richard is an almost perfect mirror of his twin. A dark genius. Just more scarred. And trans. His instability is more violent and unpredictable, which he deals with by drugs and alcohol when his medicine isnt working well enough. He runs part of the Empire while keeping acting as a cover.

Richard sighed, shaking his head. "James, _no_. Stabbings would cause too much of a mess. I'm telling you, poison is the way to go. There's some good stuff out there that can't be traced." They'd been going at this for a couple hours now, each twin too set in his ways to relent. At this rate they were never going to finish these plans. "Slip a little poison in their food or drinks, no cleanup required."

The actor thought it was a flawless plan. No clean up meant no need to worry about DNA traces. No need to have bodies moved and disposed. Their victims would simply kill over. Tragic accidents. At least to the authorities, and that was the important part.

Their client would be happy, they'd get paid well, and could sleep easy knowing there was no way they could get caught from this. He didn't see why his twin was so against the plan. Reaching forward, he  picked the files of their future victims up from the table in front of them to thumb through. "In fact we could probably find poisons that look like allergic reactions."

"We did poisons recently.. A nice planned stabbing hasn't happened for _some_  time, Richie.. And you have to admit hiring a killer clown _THAT'S_ also a cannibal is so much more interesting. It _has_  to be exciting _and_ well planned."

Jim shifted, glancing annoyed at his twin. He snagged the files from his double, "you're so boring, Richie. We want to lure Sherlock's mind, not put it to sleep with obvious poisoning." James flipped through the file with a specific lack of interest.

"You always were the boring one of us," he muttered under his breath, perfectly loud enough to annoy his sibling.

"I don't care about Holmes. I'm concerned with keeping our clients happy," Richard replied flatly, swiping some of the files back. "Cannibalistic clown would be ridiculous, not interesting." He met his twin's glare before looking back to the file he grabbed.

"I have hallucinations more interesting than your best plans. Don't fucking call me boring," he snapped.

"We're not doing a stabbing. Or a clown. Our client wants simple, non traceable crimes. Not everything has to be you peacocking for Holmes. We can make them look like household accidents."

"Interestingly ridiculous," Jim smirked at Richard. "Of course, you don't care about Holmes- you're much too _boring_  to find something interesting, aren't you Richie?"

James gave a wicked smile as he continued speaking, "and of course, you're only jealous that nobody cares about you.. Sherlock wants me showing myself off before him- He doesn't care about Richard Brook.. Richard Brook is only a storyteller after all. How.." he paused his words, " _ordinary_."

He leaned back in his seat, "besides, my first murder was that of poisons to look natural, you're only copying my brilliance in youth- you've always been the slow one. I mean, that's why I came first into this terrible world. Now didn't I?" Pushing his chair back, James grabbed Richard by his hair: "remember who comes first and exactly where _you_  belong, brother."  
With an eerie smile towards his double he continued, "remember that I can have you taken out. They follow _my_ command. Not yours."

Richard didn't give any reaction of pain when his hair was grabbed, instead simply reaching up to take Jim's wrist and pulled the man's hand free and away. He was use to these outbursts from his twin, after all.

"Poor Jimmy, thinking I actually care about someone caring for me. I don't have that particular flaw of yours, brother dear. Needing attention. Striving on it. You'll ruin yourself for Holmes."

He set the files down and stood, patting imagined dust from his clothes. "Don't forget James who helped you build this empire, and who has control over a good part of it. You're not the only one whose orders are followed. I'll contact our client and inform him his job won't be handled as subtly as he'd liked and leave you to it."

"What you call flaws- mother called personality.. Which is another thing you lack, besides being interesting." Jim glanced at Richard, "why not mix our plottings? We get the best of both worlds, a poisoned stabbing to make sure, we make it appear to be a mugging. The problem with only poison- let alone to look allergen based is that these are adults. Adults don't just go and eat their allergies regularly.. And these are multiple victims, Richie, it would look.. odd.. to say the least."

He let out a sigh, "how about a drink?" The criminal stretched out  in his chair before standing himself.  
"Don't contact them yet, brother, it isn't good for business to discuss our plottings with the customer."

Besides, he was certain that Sherlock would find it interesting anyways.. Sherlock found _everything_  Jim did interesting.. And well, yes, sentiment was a weakness- he couldn't help feeling pleased that he got Sherlock's attention.. After all of those years of waiting.

"Mother also told our local priest I was possessed and tried to get him to perform the rites of exorcism. Multiple times. I wouldn't exactly use her as a shining example of a judge of character," Richard countered flatly. "Not all allergies are food based, James. We have options. Knives don't always have to be brought in. Your flaunting is going to get us caught. Multiple muggings will stand out."

Richard was already on his way to the kitchen before his twin mentioned a drink. He needed something if he was going to keep trying to plan with the other man or he was going to rip his own hair out. "Look, the moment you made this about Holmes this became your job to plot." He got a bottle of whiskey down from one of the cabinets and poured himself a glass. Jim could fix his own.

"I'll relay back to our client as needed, but I'm not going to be part of the elaborate courtship ritual you have going."

"Let's discuss a plan we could both agree on then, otherwise I'll end up _poisoning_  you.." James muttered following his brother into the kitchen.

He took the bottle, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. His cheeks felt warm at his twin's words.  
"It _isn't_   courting- I'm not courting Holmes," well, okay- That was a lie. He flirted with Sherlock- He dreamt of Sherlock. Jim might have well been breathing his obsession with the detective.

It wasn't his fault.. He couldn't exactly control it.. Jim sipped his whiskey. "Perhaps we could send Sebastian in to handle these men.. Sebastian _always_  gets the job done right."

"James, I know you better than anyone else. It's definitely a courtship," Richard countered, downing his glass of whiskey in one go and reaching to pour another. "You're obsessed."

"If Sebastian kills each of them differently, than perhaps. We can send both Morans. They each have different patterns when it comes to kills. Divide the targets between them and make it harder to trace?" He suggested after a moment of thought. "Subtlety is still priority."

The second glass was gone almost as soon as the first. The actor found himself wondering how many more he could manage before his twin cut him off.  
"Your thing with Holmes is making you less rational. Some of your plans have been less than beneficial." As if he had any room to talk about being rational, but.

James raised a brow, what's the point in lying anyways? He watched his twin down his drink and he mimicked. "Do you... Do you think he's interested, Richard?"  
The criminal sighed, "both Morans are certainly the way to go. We'll call them in the morning- might as well let them sleep.. Well, sleep as much as they can anyways."

Jim smirked as he watched his brother down his drinks, deciding to ignore his twin's last comment.  "what? Want to get smashed tonight, Richie? You know how you get.." He poured himself a second glass and downed it just as fast as his brother.

"Hm, I always found it funny how  I could drink you under the table.."

"I don't know. I don't tend to think about Holmes," Richard replied, giving a one shouldered shrug. "It does seem he's invested in this game of yours at least."

The actor was pleased they'd finally settled on an idea that would work for their client's standards. "Severin is more than likely awake. I loaded him with busy work."

He reached for the bottle to pour yet another glass, trying to go slower this time. "You usually drink me under the table because I've already had a line or two of coke before we start," he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "And I'm inebriated most nights."

James swirled his drink, he looked more tired than usual. "He'd be a fool not to be invested- but the doofus should be more observant.." He downed the drink quickly.

Now, pouring his third, "let him finish, Richard, he can be told later.. And- I'll tell Sebastian about his part of the job, I'll be _seeing_  him tomorrow anyways.."

With a glare at his brother, Jim spoke, "y'know, you shouldn't do that trash.. Drinking is one thing- Cocaine isn't going to help you or your... issues..., brother. It's disappointing really."

He downed the third glass with ease. Licking his lips, James placed the glass down and covered his face with the palm of his hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be ' _seeing_ ' him alright," Richard teased quietly, downing the rest of his glass and reaching for the bottle once more. He was starting to feel warm. Looser. It was a good feeling.

"Issues, he says," the actor mumbled into his glass. "Always tiptoeing. Just be blunt." He narrowed his eyes at his twin in return. "What do I care of your disappointment, James? At least the coke makes me feel good. Pills don't help much either anymore but it's insisted I continue to take them. Haven't slit my wrists again yet, have I?"

Fourth glass emptied and set on the counter. He could come back to the bottle later.

"Well, bent over my desk- yes," Jim snickered, "he's such a good pet.. Always eager to please me."  
While, Richard had his own struggles and issues with addictions- James had turned to twisted games, alcohol (a bit), and then sex. Using it as a stress relief tool, the older twin had screwed a fair share of their guards- and then of course, a constant fling with Sebastian Moran..  
One of the only two men that _now_  could make James aroused.. Originally- He had known himself as an asexual with a high sex drive, as of late, he found himself demisexual.. (not that he'd ever admit it to Richard- it would mean he'd gotten comfortable enough to have that sort of feeling with someone.)

Finally, he placed his hands down again with a small smile. "Blunt? You're fucked, Richie. So fucked.." He sighed, "I haven't either, I still think about the coldness of a blade against my flesh.." Jim poured himself a fourth glass.

"Remember when father used to beat us?" He started to laugh, "but then again, we were naughty children.."

"His twin's not so bad either," Richard mused with a smirk. The actor much preferred fucking strangers, although it was quite so safe for him. Which is where Severin came in. If Rich couldn't find a safe bed mate for the night, the second Moran would satisfy. It wasn't any emotional thing, just easy. He sworn off emotional connections after a previous, very messy relationship.

"Mm, yes. Royally fucked. With a professional diagnosis and all. Pills are shit. Drugs make me.numb. you're pretty fucked yourself," he replied, running a thumb over a faint scar one of his wrists. One of a matching set. "I've found cigarette burns better than the blade. Cleaner."

The mention of their father ruined Richard's plans of not drinking another glass. It was filled in drained in no time. "You were naughty. I was just...wrong. what was it he called me? A crazy, confused dyke?"

"I prefer you having at it with Sev," James glanced at his brother, "at least then I know where to find you."   
With a gulp and a wince, the fourth glass was down. "I don't know why you wouldn't just fuck him always- he could protect you if a problem arises, and he knows about you, Richie.." He sounded soft while speaking to his twin, his brother.

"Cigarette burns remind me of our old man too much- I've used them before when I need to hurt in a certain way.. It's good to feel multiple assortments of pain- It's good.. It's good.." Now, he felt like he needed to smoke- somehow he was able to kick the addiction when he was younger with ease.. But the thought of his father, it brought out the side of him that really needed a smoke.

Jim began to pour his fifth,  
"The old fuck was never so wrong about you.. You're not a dyke- You're a crazy prick."  
James giggled slightly,  "I was the fag- I remember when I tried to tell mum what Powers had done to me..  I was only a fag who was begging to be.."  
He trailed off as his expression turned dark.  
Memories resurfaced- ones he wanted to forget.. cold touches where touching shouldn't have happened..  Bruises and tears.. that sickening laughter.. and scarring that would last til his mind would end.

"..But I handled it myself. The sick little fuck- I'd pay to see him drowning over, and over, and over again." Jim's face turned into a sick little grin. "Only good thing Carl Powers ever did was grant me the chance to learn of Holmes- of Sherlock..."

"And you- you handled it too /brother/.. You're no longer forced to be someone you aren't."

James breathed out, dark eyes staring into matching ones, "I'm proud to call you my brother, Richard.."  Times like this, Jim could seem soft- He seemed okay, as if every day wasn't a struggle to merely stay alive. Like every day he didn't contemplate suicide.

"Continuity encourages attachment. Which, I would like to avoid as much as possible," Richard replied, shrugging. He didn't fill the cup again yet, but kept it in his hands. "I like strangers. And there's a certain thrill to pulling someone for the night. The only real problem comes from getting nude.."

He found himself considering the idea of shattering the glass and decided to set it on the counter instead. "Cuts are bloody. Messy. I don't like messy. And cigarette burns scar faintly," the actor commented.

"Even when I brought boy's home I was still a dyke. Old man was a sack of shit and so was Mother." He went silent and stiff for a moment at the mention of Powers and no the reminder of what his twin had gone through. "I still think you should have let me bit the bastard's cock off. He'd have bled to death that way. He didn't fucking deserve that disgusting part of his anatomy anyway." He felt the funny urge to hug Jim. Must be all the talk of childhood.

"We both fought our way out. Proved we were better. The feeling of pride is likewise, James."

James breathed softly, he closed his eyes- fighting back stray tears as he'd have to now and then. Giving a long breath out, he pulled his brother into a hug- placing a kiss on his temple as he had done so many years ago. "I think-" He sighed quietly, "I think I've had a bit too much to drink.. I'm getting all sentimental."

Jim liked drinking because it made his mind hazy, it gave him relief when he couldn't find another. "Mm, actually.." He took the bottle pouring himself a sixth glass. "I like this- I feel warm..it's so boring feeling cold." Giving a small giggle, Jim downed the drink, "I think," he whispered. "I think- when I die.. I think when I die- I want it to be when I'm feeling warm like this, Richard.. But not from intoxication- well, not of this sort any way.. I want to die.. To my own hand.. Feeling content and warm.. And I want to end on that feeling."

His smile soon turned to a frown, "death- death is my only freedom from this world.." With shaking hands- he poured himself a seventh glass, only to down it as he began to cry. "Why do we do this? Why do we stay in this constant? One point to another-"

All he wanted to do was disappear- to disappear and scatter into the atmosphere- to be with the stars.

Leave it to Jim to be having the same thought as him. Richard returned the hug after a moment before pulling away, watching his twin fix a sixth glass. "All I want to feel is the pain of my life slipping away," he found himself saying quietly. "I'm numb all the time. Always so fucking numb. Empty. I want to finally feel something in the end."

He picked the bottle up after his twin's shaky seventh glass, taking a few long gulps straight from it. "We stay because we're waiting to see if there's anything worth our time. Something to break the monotony. We'll die when it's clear there's nothing."

He took another long drink from the bottle before setting it down and moving back to his twin. The actor silently wiped away his match's tears. There was nothing else said in that moment, Richard always better with silent comfort. Their pain was so similar, yet so different.

James accepted the silence as he always would.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "I certainly drank too much.. We ought to try and sleep, Richard.. Lots of plotting tomorrow."  
Jim went to stand, shaky on his legs, and wobbly more than if he were sober- He put the bottle on the island and the glasses in the sink.

"Richard, would you- would you lay with me tonight? As we did when we were boys- when things felt too heavy..."  
He whispered the last part. Since childhood, Jim Moriarty struggled with sleep. He struggled with sleep and the visions he would see during them. These nightmares lasted even until today, where nights even shared with Sebastian Moran had moments of weakness.. Of asking him to stay.

And now, James felt like a helpless child again. The alcohol was bringing out parts of him from the past, brought his fear out, he was positively quaking.  
"It'll only ever be us, Richard- Nobody else will ever care. We only have each other."

"Or perhaps not enough. Keep drinking and you'll stop feeling," Richard commented, staying close to his brother as the criminal put away the bottle and glasses. Hovering in case the shaky man needed help walking. "Sleep is probably a good idea. It's late, after all."

The ask to share a bed caught him a little off guard, if only because they hadn't done so in years. Richard hardly even stayed in the same flat as his twin, having his own near by. "...Yeah, I can do that James," he finally answered quietly, leading the way towards the bedroom. He probably wouldn't actually sleep much, never really did between the night terrors and insomnia, but he could at least be there for the other.

"Always has been only us," he replied quietly, helping Jim sit on the bed when his shaking steadily got worse. "Always will be us. No one else can understand us so uniquely. Perfectly."

"Thank you, Richie.." Jim murmured as they were finally reaching the room. He was so tired- tired both in the sleep related sense and the living one.

Once they got to the bed, James leaned on Richard as he helped him sit, he didn't feel like changing into proper clothing.  
He'd sleep in his suit, "I thought he might, Richard, but I was wrong- always been so wrong.."  
Jim shifted to lay in the bed, curling up in a ball- just as he had in childhood- to protect himself.

"You can't go yet, Richie- You have to stay with me," James hadn't met leaving the flat (although he couldn't be left alone at a time like this), but he meant in life. He didn't want Richard to die- he didn't want to live without his brother.. The only person he could share his loneliness with.

James murmured a quiet lullaby as he laid there in his curled form.

Richard kicked out of his jeans, laying them somewhere near the foot of the bed on the floor before turning his attention back to his twin. Seeing he'd just curled up in his suit.

With a sigh, he crawled into the  bed and forced his brother to uncurl and sit up. "C'mon James, you can't sleep like that," he said softly, helping him out of his jacket and then his trousers, tossing them to the ground before letting the criminal curl up once more.

"I'll stay with you. Also long as you're alive I'll stay," Richard promised softly, pulling the duvet up around them. "I can't bring myself to abandon you, brother mine."

And just like that, Jim stayed curled once again, grateful that his brother made him dress more comfortable. When in times like this, James just doesn't try anymore- he doesn't care anymore. He's only tired- so tired.

With a soft, sad smile, he spoke a quiet, "good night, Richie.."

It wouldn't be long for the eldest twin to blackout into a dreamless slumber, protected and safe next to his double.. And despite his insomnia the sound of Jim's breathing pulled Richard into a dreary sleep.. Just like when they were young boys and would protect each other from the terribleness of the world.

They only had each other, just James and Richard Moriarty against the world- mostly damaged but still there. There, that is, where they'd stay alive.. _Together_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed!! ♡


End file.
